


Inevitable

by srslyitsnina



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslyitsnina/pseuds/srslyitsnina
Summary: aka, the guide to feeling again.





	Inevitable

David Jacobs and Jack Kelly broke up and it was messy. Insults were thrown from both sides, guilt trips were spat at each other, and enough tears were shed to fill the ocean. The ending was inevitable and they both thought that if they convinced the other one that they couldn’t live without each other, the other would come with.

But, they had lives in different cities. Jack had his art studio and classes in New York City. He could not afford to pack up and start over in Los Angeles. He had built up a reputation here in the Big Apple, he could not and would not try to replicate that in the City of Dreams. It would take too long.

David had a job in LA that he wouldn’t give up at all. He was head of his own department at twenty-one. He had his own office on the top floor. He was climbing the ladder at a rapid speed and he had no intent of stopping it soo. Not even for Jack. They had talked about marriage and even kids, but that just proves how dreams can fade instantly.

That was four years ago, however. David is back and so much changed when he was away:

•Crutchie married a girl named Briar Fae.

•They have kids.

•They also own a coffee shop named _On the Fritz_. 

•Spot is a middle school science teacher.

•Ms. Medda owns three theaters around New York.

•Racetrack is head pastry chef at a successful bakery called Lemons and Leftovers

•And lastly, Jack can’t look him in the eyes anymore.

David is determined to patch it up with Jack, because Jack and him ending up in the same room is inevitable.


End file.
